drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost in Parking Space, Part Two
"Lost in Parking Space, Part Two" is the thirtieth episode of Drawn Together and the eighth episode of season three. Storyline Picking up where the previous episode left off, the housemates in the van are in a panic. Desperate for water, Toot grabs hold of Ling-Ling's aquarium (which Ling-Ling had brought with him hoping to get a castle for it) and drinks its entire contents. The housemates warn her that the seawater in the aquarium will cause her to hallucinate. Toot insists she is still lucid, but then alerts the housemates to the presence of a polar bear monster with a scorpion tail outside the van (actually an old woman). Despite Ling-Ling's insistence that Toot is hallucinating because she drank seawater, the others believe her and begin to fear for their lives. A scuffle ensues, and Ling-Ling ends up being suffocated by Captain Hero. Fearing that he is the only source of food available, the group decides to eat Ling-Ling's remains, despite him telling them in the past not to eat his body. As she kneels in front of the delivery driver, Clara promises him that she will do anything he asks of her. The delivery guy says that he does have one fantasy- upon which the scene cuts to the two of them in his truck cruising down the freeway in the carpool lane. As Clara sits solemnly pondering her fate, the driver tells her to look at an ox by the side of the road. Clara initially resists this command (citing the Ninth Commandment, "Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's ox"), but then decides she must obey. At this point, Clara suddenly has a revelation- she loves being evil. After taking control of the truck, Clara drives it into a sanctuary for handicapped people and begins gleefully mowing down everyone she sees. The delivery guy tells her to stop, claiming that his company has a strict policy against murder. Clara believes that Satan has gone soft, and that the apprentice has now surpassed the master. She leans in to give the delivery guy a kiss, then pushes him out of the vehicle into a pool of thalidomide and speeds off without him. Suddenly craving chocolate, as she is on her period, Clara gets off the freeway and heads for the mall. After Xandir collapses in the parking lot, two hobos approach him with the intention of stealing his shoes. As they are pulling on his feet, Xandir wakes up. The hobos notice that Xandir's T-shirt says "Troop Leader". Xandir tells them that he used to be a troop leader, but ran away from his responsibilities. The hobos exclaim that they did the same thing themselves, and convince Xandir to join them and become a hobo himself. Xandir happily agrees to this, and decides he loves life without responsibilities. When one of the hobos asks an old woman for change (the same woman Toot believed to be a polar bear/scorpion monster), she tells them that they're in worse shape than "those freaks in that van". Xandir realizes she is referring to his housemates and begins to feel concerned. At that moment, Mufasa from The Lion King appears to Xandir in a puddle of urine and tells him that he must reclaim his position as troop leader and go save his housemates. Xandir agrees and heads off. The two hobos ask the old woman for bus fare, but she turns into a polar bear/scorpion monster a flies off with them. Meanwhile, the Hot Topic clerk drags Foxxy Love through a dark corridor where she can see other cartoon characters being brutally tortured. He tells her that Hot Topic is unable to support itself selling novelty items, and that the store chain has turned to torturing disliked cartoon characters as its main source of income. He shuts Foxxy up in one of the rooms and tells her someone will be along to torture her in a minute. Shortly thereafter, a sinister-looking figure enters the room where Foxxy is being held. As the figure leans toward her, Foxxy discovers the identity of her would-be torturer- none other than Princess Clara. Clara angrily confronts Foxxy about having to stay behind while the rest of the group was raptured up to heaven. Foxxy then tells Clara the truth- no one was raptured; they merely went to the mall. Clara apologizes and vows to help Foxxy escape. Deciding that if she rescues Foxxy and the rest of the torture victims, she can get back in God's good graces, Clara becomes determined to put a stop to the torture enterprise. When the Hot Topic clerk enters the room where Clara and Foxxy are hiding, Clara hacks him to death with a sword and grabs his keys and runs out with Foxxy. The clerk's disembodied hand takes out a cigarette lighter and sets the place on fire. As they flee from the flames, Clara and Foxxy come to the room where the other torture victims are being held. A grateful Goliath thanks Clara for saving them. Clara tells them she isn't doing it for thanks, she is doing it to make up for her sins and get into heaven. Goliath informs her that all she needs to do to get into heaven is to ask for Jesus to forgive her. Clara decides that is much easier, and throws the keys down a sewer grate and runs out with an apologetic Foxxy following close behind her. Back in the van, the housemates are shivering, fearing that they will soon freeze to death. After Toot collapses from the cold, Wooldoor tells him that he knows how they can stay warm, pulls out a lightsaber, and slices Toot open. He and Spanky crawl inside Toot's body. Hero tries to follow them in, but Wooldoor angrily tells Hero there is no more room. Hero exclaims somewhat psychotically that he will keep warm by using his heat vision to blow up the gas tank. Wooldoor screams to Hero that he is being insane, but Hero ignores him. However, just at that moment, Xandir returns to the van and tells the housemates that if they just believe in themselves, they can pull through, and that there is hope as long as they are together (though Spanky admonishes him that if he says "drawn together", he'll cave in his skull with a tire iron). He tells the housemates his plan, that they can use materials from the van to build an escape vehicle. They immediately set to work building a makeshift craft. Just as the roof of the van collapses (the van's structural integrity having been compromised by the removal of its parts), they push the craft out the van's back doors and ride it to safety. After picking up Clara and Foxxy in the parking lot, Xandir proudly proclaims that they all made it out alive, and that no one got hurt. He then says, "The important thing is that we're all together." However, as soon as he starts to say "drawn together", Spanky makes good on his promise and crushes Xandir's skull with a tire iron. Musical Number: "Scumma Bumma Grubba Moochie", sung by Xandir and the two bums in the mall parking lot. The song is a parody of "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King. The bums are named Ernie and Nathan, references to Ernie Sabella and Nathan Lane, the actors who sang "Hakuna Matata" originally. The song also represents the first time in the series that Xandir has sung on television; Xandir's only singing appearance prior to this episode was as part of the "Shit Sandwich" sequence in the extended DVD version of "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II". Notes and inside references * This episode aired August 26 in Latin America, over a month before its debut in the United States. * The Hot Topic clerk is voiced by Jess Harnell. * The old woman in the parking lot is voiced by Cree Summer. * The two bums are voiced by Harnell and James Arnold Taylor. * When Foxxy tells Clara that they have to save the people who are being horribly tortured, an offscreen voice yells "You mean the viewers?". This is series co-creator Matt Silverstein commenting on the show. This is a recurring joke throughout the series. * The Music Track used for Clara when she rips her clothes, plays an electric guitarn then she threw delivery boxes outside the van is the same one of Hot Tub, when Toot Announced she is a Bitch. * This is the first episode since Alzheimer's That Ends Well to not put any focus on Captain Hero. * One of The torturers is Foxxy's Lawyer, another one is one of the The Terminator's Inventors. Goofs: *In the beginning, while being grabbed by Hot Topic clerk, we see foxxy's arms are tied up, then her arms and legs, then her arms again. *Before getting Killed, Wish bear's Legs were tied up as well, but when she was trapped by the bear's trap, the rope disappeared. *As usual, Wooldoor's Angel Wings are Yellow, then they go back to White. Animated cameos * The fish tank that Toot drinks from near the beginning of the episode contains the fish from the dentist's tank in Finding Nemo, including Nemo and Bubbles. ** Bubbles was previously seen in the fish tank at Club Foot in the episode Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!. * While the Hot Topic clerk is dragging Foxxy Love through the corridor, several well-known cartoon characters can be seen being tortured, including Fred Flintstone, Wish Bear, Daria Morgendorffer, and Scrappy-Doo. ** Fred Flintstone is voiced by his current voice actor James Arnold Taylor. This marks the second time on Drawn Together that a character has appeared who is voiced by one of the Drawn Together actors outside the show, and the first in which that character has had dialogue. (Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, who is voiced by Tara Strong, appeared in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education", but did not have any dialogue.) ** Fred's Flinstone's outfit when he was firstly seen was yellow, then it suddenly became orange, same as the original one. * After Xandir decides to become a hobo, the image of The Lion King's Mufasa appears in a puddle of urine and tells Xandir to reclaim his position as troop leader and save his housemates. * When Clara and Foxxy return to the torture victims, Davey and a severely disfigured Goliath are among them. Homer Simpson's legs can be seen with nails hammered into them, and Popeye can also been seen from the neck down with his arm in a sling, also Scrappy-Doo appears again with an opened stomach, and a little bug in a tiny wheelchair; the tortured bug sounds like Atom Ant (unsure as the character was wrapped in bandages). Hägar the Horrible appears briefly (his hat was clearly seen, next to Scrappy doo), also the pink front in the same scene has a possble ressemblance to Snagglepuss. Cultural references * The format used for the "Previously on Drawn Together" scene at the beginning of the episode is a reference to the television series 24. Drawn Together also parodied the series in "Clara's Dirty Little Secret". * Xandir's role in this episode is largely based on The Lion King (see Musical number and Animated cameos above). * Foxxy's story in this episode is based on the film Hostel; several scenes are taken from the film almost exactly. This was hinted at during one of the final scenes of the previous episode when the Hot Topic clerk captures her in a manner similar to that of the film. * The sequence explaining Toot's medical condition after she drinks the saltwater from the fish tank mimics the Discovery Channel series I Shouldn't Be Alive. * In one of the scenes, Clara takes out an exact replica of the guitar used by lead guitarist, Trey Azagthoth, of the death metal band Morbid Angel. The guitar is a red Iron Bird from B.C. Rich which sports a sticker with the word "instaGIB" on it. The sticker refers to an instant kill within computer games of the FPS genre which are some of Azagthoths favorites. * The Hot Topic manager mentions selling Invader Zim steering wheel covers. Invader Zim is a popular series that ran from 2001 to 2002 on Nickelodeon. The show was canceled and had unaired episodes, which would eventually be broadcast in summer 2006 on Nicktoons Network. Hot Topic is known for selling lots of Invader Zim ''merchandise, including steering wheel covers. * When talking about his great-great-grandfather's encounter with a chicken, Ling-Ling says, "It takes different strokes to move the world", quoting the theme song from the sitcom ''Diff'rent Strokes. * Clara throws the delivery man into a body of water called Thalidomide Lake. Thalidomide is a drug which caused a controversy in the 1950s and 1960s in which pregnant women who took the drug gave birth to children with terrible birth defects, including arms that resembled deformed flippers. The white stubs that attack the driver are a reference to this. * Captain Hero's line, "I'll make you feel like a real boy", spoken when he is about to cuddle with the ventriloquist dummy's remains, is a reference to Pinocchio. * The DVD version of the episode contains a scene where the group, while on vacation in Paris, wears T-shirts that say "Don't Tuck With Fexas", a pun on the popular slogan "Don't Fuck with Texas", often used as a declaration of American pride. * After Clara helps Foxxy escape, the Hot Topic clerk says, "Old Man Topic is not going to like this"; immediately afterward, an organ drone is heard. This is a reference to old-time radio soap operas, which punctuated dramatic moments with organ tones. * Wooldoor asks his housemates if he should rent "that Greek wedding movie", referring to My Big Fat Greek Wedding. * After Toot collapses to the floor, Wooldoor pulls out a lightsaber to split her open so that the housemates may crawl inside and be sheltered from the cold. This is a reference to the scene in The Empire Strikes Back when Han Solo splits open his Tauntaun in order to warm Luke. * Xandir says that Spanky gave up on imagination and made "The Nothing" come, a reference to The Neverending Story. The scene then cuts to a shot of Spanky with hands made of rock, who says, "They look like big, strong hands," a reference to the character of the Rock Biter. * When Xandir and the housemates dismantle the van in order to escape, music similar to the theme from The A-Team plays. The show did a similar A-Team parody in "Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree". * The sequence involving Ling-Ling being mistaken for a chicken and smothered by Captain Hero parodies the finale of the long-running series M*A*S*H. In that episode, the staff psychiatrist Sidney Freedman helped Hawkeye Pierce recover a repressed memory involving a bus full of soldiers and Korean refugees attempting to avoid being seen by an enemy patrol. As Hawkeye remembered it, one woman held a chicken that wouldn't stay quiet; Hawkeye warned the woman to "keep that damn chicken quiet" (mirroring Toot's comment regarding Ling-Ling, "Someone shut that fucking chicken up!"), which the woman did by smothering it to death. Hawkeye then realized it was actually her crying baby that the woman had smothered. Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Category:Episodes Category:Xandir Episodes Category:Clara Episodes Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Toot Episodes Category:Ling-Ling Episodes Category:Special Episodes